Avenger Dads
by dragons-chronos
Summary: Maria and Sam's wedding are near as Pepper and Natasha help. So, Steve and his kids are having a play day with Tony and Morgan. Well, it's not just Steve, but the other Avengers with kids. Kids, that takes after their parents. It's going to be a long day for the Avenger Dads.


**Maria and Sam's wedding are near as Pepper and Natasha help. So, Steve and his kids are having a play day with Tony and Morgan. Well, it's not just Steve, but the other Avengers with kids. Kids, that takes after their parents.**

**It's going to be a long day for the Avenger Dads.**

* * *

**I don't own Marvel or its characters. I own nothing but the plot. Please read and review.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Something wet was on his face. Steve felt it dripping down on him. Wet. He opened his eyes. Oh. A bright blue-eyed boy was staring down on him. And. Drool was coming out from the toddler's mouth.

"James?" Steve looked confused.

"Daddy! Daddy! Mommy, daddy wakey-wakey!"

His son launched to kiss him. Steve felt himself smile. He hugged his son and returned the kisses. Then. Steve mussed up James' red hair. James laughed.

"Morning buddy," Steve greeted at the grinning face his son.

"Morning!"

"Where's Mommy and your sister?"

"They eating. Mommy said I wake you, Daddy," his son solemnly looked at his eyes. Steve laughed a the adult-like gesture. Well, it was time for him to get up.

"Let's get up, buddy."

James ran off from the room in a hop. He was too much like them. Steve grabbed the hem of his shirt to wipe off James' drool. The sun was up, and the day was peaceful. Yup, this was not a dream.

He went to their master bathroom to brush his teeth and do his routine. He grinned at seeing her toothbrush next to his. A hint of rose and mint permeated the room. He was so lucky to have her in his life.

"Daddy!"

"I'll be there!" Steve shouted back. A couple of things and Steve finished. He headed toward the kitchen.

The smell of coffee, milk, and toast welcomed him. His lovely wife was cradling their daughter in her arms. Then she smiled when she noticed him. Steve moved closer to them, giving his wife and daughter a kiss.

"Morning, Captain," Natasha giggled. Sarah fussed at the presence of her dad.

"Good morning, Nat," he stared at her eyes. Then he took Sarah in his arms, snuggling the baby on his shoulders.

"I woke Daddy," James puffed his chest at the fact. Natasha stooped down and patted James.

"Yes, you did. You're a big boy, James."

"Yup, I'm a big boy!"

The two laughed at their son's enthusiasm. James had grown so fast. Wow, Steve couldn't believe it had been three years. He moved to sit on the dining chair.

"So, what are you going to do today with the wedding?" Steve asked Natasha. "Maria and Pepper-"

"Fruits!" James exclaimed.

Before she answered him, Natasha gave James a plate of fruits. There was a great delight on the child's face. Steve couldn't help but feel great happiness. James was their first child, both of them panicked for days when they found they were expecting. It was a long journey. There were a lot of tears and laughter, but now it was getting more natural.

"Yummy, yummy, look Sarah grapes," James reached out to his sister with a sliced grape in hand. Sarah stared at her brother's offered hand. The baby looked at her brother and the fruit.

"Ya?" Sarah babbled. "Ma, ma, ya. Da?"

"Sarah, still can't eat those buddy," Steve warned his son. A frowned appeared on the child's face. Yup- that was Natasha's frown.

"No grapes?"

"What your dad is saying, Jamie, Sarah needs her milk. Here pass it to Daddy," Natasha told their son. James took the bottle with enthusiasm and gave it to his dad.

Then both mother and son high-fived. "Good job, Jamie."

"Ya!" Sarah clapped her hands. Her blond curls bounced in excitement.

"Alright, let's eat," Steve began to feed Sarah with the bottle. Sarah blabbed. "Here you go my superheroine..."

Natasha settled with them at the table. Her family was complete. She'd never thought that she could be a mother for so long. But Shuri had helped her heal. Saving the world used to give her fulfillment, now? It was her family.

"Nat, are you still going with Pepper and Maria?" Steve asked.

Maria Hill was getting married to Sam next month. Sam Wilson finally proposed to Maria after a long time.

"Yeah, we're going to select the dresses and flowers. Then Sam will meet us up for the cake testing," she revealed to him as she sipped on her coffee.

"That's great, give them my hello's later."

"Will do. How about you and the kids? What are you going to do?"

"Tony called me last night. We're going there later at the cabin. James, do you want to play with Morgan?"

Their son gave a thumbs up while chewing his food. Sarah was also full from the formula. Steve placed the bottle on the table and snuggled the baby over his shoulder. Burp.

"There you go, princess," Steve praised. Burp. Then Sarah giggled. "Good..."

"That's nice. I'll help you pack the bags for the children later."

Steve stood up and placed Sarah on her booster chair. He filled his mug with coffee. James and Natasha were eating their breakfast as he filled his plate. The morning was winding down.

"Done," James declared. He was right, his plate was clean.

"Good. James, can you put your plate on the sink?" Steve asked his son.

A big nod and James went down from his chair. The boy skipped towards the kitchen. With the help of a booster, James reached the sink. He placed his plate carefully.

"Done and ready! Mommy, Daddy!"

From the table, Natasha and Steve looked proud.

"Wonderful, James," the two said out loud. Realizing they had spoken at the same time, Natasha and Steve smiled at each other.

"Well, I'm already done too. I'm going to help James get ready. Watch over Sarah, okay?" Natasha stood up. Sarah babbled, seeing her mom go.

"Alright. See you in a minute."

"Now, eat your meal," his wife leaned down to kiss him.

Yup, Steve was glad his dreams were not dreams anymore.

* * *

"Daddy, will Mo like flowers?" James asked again. The boy glanced at the bouquet of daisies. They were at the front porch of the Stark's cabin. The day was sunny.

"I'm sure she'll like it, bud," Steve assured his son. He stooped down with Sarah on his arms.

James looked nervous.

"Ya! Yo, yo, ah. Da," Sarah babbled, almost telling her brother to have courage. Seeing his son's expression, Steve slicked back his red hair and adjusted his bow tie. The boy stared at his dad.

"Mo will like it. Come on, let's knock."

James knocked on the door, along with his dad. A few seconds passed before the door opened. There was Tony covered with pink, red, and blue flower stickers. And was that pasta sauce dripping off? Morgan hid at the back of her dad's knees.

"Not a word, Capsicle," Tony grunted. His smile was tight.

"Good morning, Tony. Hello Morgan," Steve greeted the two. Sarah waved her hand and smiled. Tony's smile turned genuine, seeing the baby amused. Sarah clapped her hand.

James stepped forward. "Hi, Mo. Look flowers for you..."

"Thank you, Jamie," Morgan rushed forward to hug the boy. "Daisies!"

James Rogers seemed red as his hair.

Tony parted the two children from hugging. He wagged his finger no. Both looked at him in confusion. What? His five-year-old daughter cocked her head. Then she grabbed the boy's hand, and the two ran inside the house.

Giggles and laughter trailed after the two. Tony placed his hand on his cheek.

"My daughter's only five, and your three-year-old son is already bringing flowers?"

"It's being polite, Tony. How are you?"

"Busy morning. Really? Polite? I do remember how you wooed Red. You, Rogers' like your flowers," Tony scoffed. "They're so young..."

"Yes, they're young and children. Children, Tony," Steve reminded the harrowed inventor.

"Well, you got Sarah to worry about. Then I'll be telling you- I told you so."

"Tony."

"Come on inside, before the children broke one of Pepper's vases."

Tony and Steve went inside the cozy cabin. Soft, comfy leather seats dominated the living room. In the middle of it was a fluffy carpet filled with toys, James and Morgan were playing on it. Blocks.

The dining table was full of food. Steve could smell some pot roast, baked pies, and pasta. Fruits of various variety overflowed in its basket.

"Are we expecting more guests?" Steve questioned Tony. The baby looked at the table with curiosity.

"Yeah, I thought that we should have a get-together. Don't worry, Pepper approved."

"Get-together? Who's coming?"

"Since the ladies are helping birdman and Hill, I called the dads. Oh, can you watch over the kids?" Tony asked. The inventor gestured at his self. "I need a shower."

"Of course," the captain assured. "I'll watch over them."

"Maguna! Uncle Steve will watch over you, Daddy will take a shower. Okay?" Tony called out Morgan as he went up. The two kids turned to him.

"Yes! Daddy!" Morgan shouted. Then she went back playing with James. The two continued building their Block palace. Steve placed the baby bag on the couch as he sat. Sarah fussed and looked at her brother and Morgan. Children, do grow up fast- it seemed yesterday when they were all babies.

"Your brother is growing up fast, princess," Steve whispered to Sarah. The baby focused on him and smiled. "You're growing up too."

"Uncle Steve, can Sarah play with us? We'll play heroes and, and we need a baby," Morgan approached Steve. James followed her. Their eyes were shining at him. Pushover- there was no harm in playing with Sarah.

Steve sighed. "Alright, you kids play. Be careful..."

The two kids eagerly nodded. "Yes! We'll be careful!"

He placed his daughter at the carpet slowly. Sarah was crawling towards her brother in delight. Her physical motor skills were more precise than most babies her age. Morgan and James reached to the baby.

"You're baby, I superhero, and Jamie is a bad guy. I'll protect you, baby," Morgan posed like her dad. James took his stance he'd seen in cartoons. Meanwhile, Sarah clapped at the spectacle behind Morgan's back.

Steve observed the kids playing to make sure they were safe.

"Baby is mine!" James roared. "Pew! Pew!"

Morgan mover her hand like an Iron Man blaster.

"Nope, Iron Girl is here! Face justice, you bad guy! Boom!"

The boy rolled over. With acute agility, James moved behind Morgan's back.

"I got Sarah, stop hero," James boasted. He copied his dad's pose kneeling.

"Bad guys don't win. Go away," Morgan argued. She frowned, just like Tony. "I'll blast you with my Iron Blaster... Powering up... Boom!"

"No," the boy played dead. "You win hero..."

Clap. Clap. Clap.

Morgan rushed towards Sarah's laughing face. "I saved you, baby!"

"Again, you're the bad guy now," face-down James announced. "I'm Captain America!"

Knock. Knock. Two sharp knocks.

They all turned to look at the door, except the baby. Steve stood up to open the door. Remembering something, he stared at the kids. "Morgan, Jamie looked after Sarah. I'll get the door, okay?"

"Okay," the two kids replied.

Steve moved to open the door. It was Bucky. And was that T'challa's sleeping child in his arms?

"Bucky, why do you have the prince of Wakanda? T'challa's child?"

Buck grimaced. "Originally it was T'challa and Azari. But since he's busy, he couldn't come. Queen Ramonda suggested I take his place with Azari- practice for Shuri, and I's coming child."

"Congratulations again," Steve grinned. "If the people from Brooklyn could see you right now. You, marrying a princess.."

"Yeah, yeah," Bucky mouthed off. "Are your kids here?"

"Yes, come on."

Steve helped Bucky with his bags. The kids stood up as they saw them back. James' face appeared delighted.

"Bucky!"

Like a hurricane, James hugged Bucky's knees. Oof. Bucky steadied himself.

"Oh, a baby? Whose baby is this, Uncle Steve?" Morgan questioned, looking at the unfamiliar baby. She tiptoed to glance at Azari.

"Remember, Black Panther?" Steve started.

"Yes."

"Remember when your Daddy and Mommy visited Mr. Black Panther. They went to see the baby."

"Oh! Isn't Black Panther a king?"

"Yes, he is a king. King T'challa and that's his son."

"A prince baby! Then, where is his daddy? Why is he with Bucky?"

Steve smiled with patience. The child was absolutely curious. "Because his daddy can't be here. Azari is a baby like Sarah. You, Jamie, and Sarah could be friends with him."

"I like babies," Morgan replied simply.

"You're a kind and good girl," the captain praised the child. "You're like your mom."

Then they heard footsteps coming down from the stairs. It was Tony coming back. He had changed his clothes. And. There was no hint of the pasta sauce or the stickers on his body. He surveyed the room and felt surprised to see Bucky.

"If it isn't the Manchurian Candidate," Tony greeted. Bucky stiffened. "Don't run. I don't think T'challa would appreciate you dropping his son."

"Hi," Bucky muttered.

Steve stood back to watch the exchange. It was not his place to decide for both.

"It's been ages," Tony announced. "Do you want a kiss? Hug?"

"I'm good."

"We got a guest room here upstairs just you know. Oh. Don't be stiff."

"I'm not stiff."

"Really? You and the princess were quite flexible. Also, in my Ford Flathead Roadster. My Roadster."

Okay, it was time for Steve to step up. "Tony, there are children here."

Tony was facing Bucky. The two men looked at each other's eyes. Silence. Morgan, James, and even the young Sarah didn't make a sound.

"I promise you, Shuri and I will never do that again," Bucky buckled down. He fidgeted on the spot. "It was one time. And there are children."

Tony patted Bucky's metal arm. "Good. Because I don't want to see you and the princess doing it at my daughter's birthday party- in my car. Again."

Bucky gulped and nodded.

Steve sighed in relief. But Tony was right. Why? Why did Tony have to bring it up again? No one. No one wanted to remember seeing Buck and Shuri in the Roadster. Everyone on that day tried to forget the fallout between the parties involved.

"Daddy, what did Bucky do wrong?" James asked. Morgan cocked her head in agreement to the question.

"Nothing, junior America," Tony answered first. He stooped down to stare at the kids. "I got some pies, lots of pies, let's eat. Your daddy and Bucky will look after the babies. Come, Maguna."

Tony, Morgan, and James went to the kitchen. The two soldiers were standing in awkward silence. Then Sarah crawled her way to Steve. Without pause, Steve scooped her up in his arms. Well, it was going to be a long day.

"We shouldn't-"

"I know Bucky. But next time, please do remember to keep things private."

"Yeah, it was..."

Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. A rapid knocking rapped on the front door. Bucky looked at him and the sleeping baby. Steve understood. He went to the doorway, with his daughter snuggled up.

"Hello? Is someone there? There's a jet parked here."

"Dad..."

Scott.

Steve opened up the door. "Welcome, Scott and nice to see you, Henry."

"Captain America, you're here. Oh, wow! Baby Sarah is bigger," Scott gushed. His smile was bright and welcoming. "Such a healthy baby. Hey Cap, we brought some grapefruits."

"Thank you, they-"

"Is Peter and Wanda here? I wanna see them," Henry interrupted. "They promised me that they'll show me, New York."

"Hey, I thought you liked Ant-Man," Scott looked almost offended. The hero faked a gasped hurt. Steve chuckled.

"Mom, Scarlet Witch, and Spider-Man are cooler than you, dad," the boy stared at Scott with seriousness. He crossed his arms and pouted. "Even grandma and grandpa are cooler."

"We're gonna talk later, young man."

Henry turned away.

"Come on in," Steve invited the two. The four-year-old boy dashed away from the two adults.

"I'm sorry, Cap," Scott apologized as he rubbed his nape. "He's a little cranky from the long drive."

"Cranky, yeah. Even James gets that."

"So, are we late?"

"No, you're both just in time."

Boom. A beam of light captured their attention before they could close the door. It was familiar. Thor.

"My friends!" Thor greeted. Scott and Steve waved, then they noticed two girls barreling towards the cabin. Blond and brunette.

"We're here!" Torunn and Frigga cheered. The cousins were jumping up and down.

"Hello, girls," Steve greeted. Sarah cooed in his arms. "How are you?"

"Great, Uncle Steve," Torunn answered cheekily. "We did lots of things, father gave me a cape, and Uncle Loki taught us lots of things. It's so cool, great!"

"Yup, is Henry there?" Frigga asked. "Can we play with baby Sarah?"

The girls gave Steve their best puppy eyes. The captain felt his heart softening. But.

"Later, children," Thor interrupted them. "The man of Iron awaits us."

"Yeah, let's go in," Scott answered. He fumbled as he shook Thor's hands.

They all went inside the cabin. Torunn and Frigga were first to rush in. The adults meanwhile kept a sedate pace. Sarah was content in her dad's arms.

"Ah, I remember my own Torunn at such age," Thor conversed excitedly to Steve. "Content and sleepy."

"Sarah's a quiet baby," Steve noted.

Scott remembered Cassie. "We'll my Cassie was an active baby. Now Henry took after Hank more."

The two remembered the boy's outburst.

Then.

"Daddy, look!" James rushed, seeing his father. His hands were full of chocolate smears and frosting.

"Waah! Uwaaah!" Azari was crying. Bucky was singing all the songs he knew to lull the child.

"Boom! This is my palace now!"

"It's our palace!"

Henry demolished the palace of blocks. Torunn and Frigga were picking up the fallen pieces of the toy. Morgan then ran towards the other kids with frosting in her hand. Frosting. An icing fight erupted.

"No! Not my hair!"

"Frigga catch him."

"You can't catch me! You can't catch me!"

"Uwaaah! Waaa! Waaah!"

"Help Mo!"

Scott ducked as a pie of cream flew over. The children were now running in circles between them. Thor stood stiff as they used his body as a hiding post. Steve leaned to the column near him.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

Everyone paused.

Steve immediately reached for his phone in his pocket. Natasha. He answered.

"Hi..."

"You sound out of breath? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine. The kids are having fun."

From the corner of Steve's eyes, Tony's living room was a disaster.

"That's great. Pepper, Maria, Sam, and I are having a long day. The florist isn't prepared, and we're waiting right now. We also have Maria and Sam's families with us."

Thud- oops, someone had pushed the end table down. Steve muted his phone. "Silence, please!"

Quiet.

He then unmuted the call.

"What's that sound, Steve?"

"Nothing. One of the kids is crying. Bucky's looking at it. But you're done with the dresses?"

"Yes, a final fitting and it's all coming together. Wait- Pepper told me to let Tony contact Peter."

"Peter? Why?"

"Maria's cousin canceled as a groomsman. We can't contact Peter. But Tony knows how to contact the kid. Tell him that he shouldn't worry about bringing a date. Yes, Pepper. I'm telling Steve right now. We're going to pair him up with Wanda on the procession."

"Wait, Wanda agreed? I thought she couldn't come."

"She changed her mind. Besides, both are friends. And, they won't cause any drama. Trust me, it's better if the two attend. Stop. Sam and Maria's families are fighting."

"Wait, fighting?"

"Tell the kids I love them. Love you."

"I love you, Nat..."

Beep. Beep.

There was a momentary silence.

The kids stood together. James almost looked crying. Baby Azari was still crying.

"I'm sorry for shouting," the captain apologized. "I'm sorry kids. I shouldn't shout but look at the room. Look."

Frosting, toys, and books scattered the place. The kids looked remorseful.

"Alright. Kids, let's all behave," Steve ordered. "Thor, Scott please help the kids clean up. I'll look at Tony."

"I think the baby needs changing, I'll follow you, Steve," Buck announced, taking a bag with the baby's change.

In a blur, the kids followed Steve's instructions. Both soldiers then went to the kitchen. The countertops, cabinets, and floor were all covered in frosting. Messy. Bucky then beelined to the washroom near the hall.

Steve peered over the counters. Tony.

"What happened?" Steve questioned the inventor. Tony was staring blankly at the ceiling.

"Frosting..."

"Everyone's here. I managed to let the kids clean up with Thor and Scott."

"Good. It's going to be a long day..."

"A long day, Tony."

The two men contemplated the coming hours for them. They had underestimated the kids- genius, superpowered kids.

"Ya!" Sarah broke the silence with her jabber. "Da, ah, ah, yo!"

"Yes, little Red. It's a long day," Tony concurred. Steve smiled a little. He offered his hand to Tony.

"Okay, Tony. Time to get up, we got kids to take care."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: ****I've been thinking about this concept for some time. Some of the names are familiar for the kids(Earth-555326). Though, I hadn't settled on Torunn's mother. So, give a pitch about who should it be. Loki, on the other hand, is settled.**

** Please read and review. And. Thanks.  
**


End file.
